Let Me Love You
by bbxable
Summary: Kyungsoo datang menghampiri Baekhyun dengan nafas tersengal. Pria itu memberi kabar yang sangat buruk kepada Baekhyun. Kabar tengan Jongin cs yang menyebarkan berita tentang Baekhyun yang seorang Gay! YAOI/RnR/DLDR


**Let Me Love You**

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

Etc

 **Genre :**

YAOI | Hurt | Drama | Friendship

 **Rated :**

Semi M

.

.

 **©bbxable**

.

.

Baekhyun berdecak kagum saat melihat Luhan- _kakak angkatnya-_ melemparkan telur dadar yang berada di atas teflon. Telur itu melayang sejenak di udara sebelum akhirnya terjatuh di atas piring pipih berwarna putih.

"Sudah matang! Makanlah adiku yang pendek! Kkk.." ucap Luhan sambil meletakan piring tersebut ke hadapan Baekhyun. Sang adik merengut kesal mendapati ejekan kakaknya itu.

"Yak Hyung! Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku ini tidak pendek!? Aku hanya masih dalam proses pertumbuhan!"

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya. Adiknya ini entah kenapa makin terlihat menggemaskan meskipun umurnya sudah hampir dua puluh tahun.

"Ya ya ya.. terserahmu saja, pendek."

"Hyuuuuuuung!"

.

Suasana masih terlalu pagi bagi Baekhyun yang notabene termasuk mahasiswa _ngaret_. Biasanya ia akan datang tepat lima menit sebelum jam mata kuliah dimulai. Namun kali ini, karena permintaan Kyungsoo, mau tak mau lelaki bermata sipit itu datang lebih awal.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada tepat di bawah pohon maple. Kata Kyungsoo sih ia harus menunggu di sini. Jadi sambil menunggu makhluk bermata bulat itu, Baekhyun memutuskan mengambil earphone-nya yang sudah tersambung ke ponselnya. Diputarnya sebuah lagu berjudul 'All of Me', lagu kesukaannya akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun tidak terlalu pandai berbahasa inggris, namun saat pertama kali mendengarkan lagu ini, dalam batinnya terlintas 'Aku suka lagu ini'.

Sejak saat itu, lagu All of Me dicap olehnya sebagai salah satu lagu kesukaannya.

"Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo datang dengan nafas yang tersengal. Dadanya terlihat naik turun, dan peluh bercucuran dari dahinya. Melepaskan salah satu earphone, Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan dahi berkerut.

' _Kenapa anak ini?'_ batinnya.

"Ini bahaya Baek!" Kyungsoo mendaratkan bokongnya dengan kasar ke samping Baekhyun. Matanya menyorotkan kegelisahan yang teramat sangat. Mungkin bukan gelisah, tetapi lebih ke kekhawatiran yang sangat besar terhadap sahabat mata sipitnya itu.

"Kenapa sih? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat aneh hari ini? Anak itu biasanya bersikap pendiam yang cenderung tak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Jarang sekali melihat Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Jongin! Manusia itu benar-benar akan membuatmu malu Baek!"

"A-apa? Mungkinkah..-"

"Iya! Dia dan teman-temannya telah menyebarkan berita kalau kau itu penyuka sesama jenis!"

.

"Brengsek!"

Baekhyun mendatangi tempat Jongin dan kawan-kawannya berkumpul. Tempat itu seperti gudang tak terpakai, namun ada beberapa sofa yang masih terlihat bagus, mungkin sengaja di tempatkan disitu sebagai tempat _rebahan_. Oh! Dan sebuah meja billiard juga ada disana. Mungkin ini sebuah markas?

Jongin tersenyum miring melihat Baekhyun yang saat ini sorot matanya terlihat sangat geram. Muka anak itu merah padam, tangannya yang kecil meremat kuat kerah baju Jongin.

Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun bukanlah termasuk laki-laki yang cukup kuat. Terbukti, ia langsung terjatuh ke lantai ketika Jongin menghempaskan tangannya dengan teramat kasar.

Rasa marah yang ada di diri Baekhyun semakin membludak. Dirinya benar-benar merasa sangat dipermalukan oleh manusia brengsek di hadapannya ini.

"Lihatlah.. ada anak anjing yang bermain ke kandang singa."

Jongin berkata kepada ke-empat temannya yang sedang asik bermain billiard. Kris, Sehun dan Tao terlihat tersenyum miring menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti makhluk melemahkan.

Sedangkan satu orang lagi hanya menatap datar sambil menenggak minuman kalengnya. Dari sorot matanya, terlihat sekali kalau ia tidak tertarik dengan semua ini.

Baekhyun bergerak mundur ketika Jongin berjongkok di hadapannya. Tangan lelaki itu mencoba meraih pipi Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat di tampik oleh sang empunya. Kyungsoo yang diam-diam mengintip dari luar, menggigit telunjuknya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya di dalam sana.

"Ouh tak usah menjual mahal Baek. Aku tau kau seorang Gay, jadi tak perlu malu kepadaku." Sudut bibir Jongin makin tertarik ke atas, menampilkan seringaian iblis yang membuat Baekhyun makin muak.

"Brengsek! Kau yang menyebarkan berita itu kan!?"

Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara yang bergetar. Amarahnya sudah berada di puncak, matanya sangat panas sekarang.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatap teman-temannya. "Bukan aku, aku hanya memerintahkan kepada teman-temanku untuk menyebarkan informasi itu."

"Oh Baek, kau pasti pandai melakukan ini.." Jongin menekuk jari-jarinya hingga membentuk sebuah lingkaran, lalu memposisikan jari-jarinya itu tepat di depan mulutnya. Digerakan tangannya itu maju-mundur, seperti gerakan seseorang yang sedang melakukan _blow job_.

Teman-temannya tertawa menyaksikan aksi Jongin, sedangkan Baekhyun makin tersulut emosi. Tangannya terkepal sangat kuat.

"Bagaimana jika kau menghisap punyaku Baek-"

 _Cuh!_

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu melebarkan mata mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang melihat dari luar.

Jongin menutup kedua matanya saat cairan yang berasal dari mulut Baekhyun mengenai wajahnya yang tampan.

Jongin tertawa pelan, namun dengan sangat cepat meraih kerah baju Baekhyun. Dicengkramnya kain itu, lalu dengan mata berapi-api ia berkata, "Dasar Gay brengsek! Tak seharusnya kau ada di dunia ini! Menjijikan  
!"

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya saat Jongin mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah wajahnya, namun suara yang sangat berat menghentikan aksi Jongin tersebut.

"Jongin, Hentikan!"

Semua mata menatap Park Chanyeol yang kini berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongin. Tangannya yang besar menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan sangat kasar, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau berdiri. Diam-diam Baekhyun merasa iri dengan tinggi badan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu begitu tinggi, sedangkan dirinya hanya sampai pada pundak Chanyeol. Sepertinya ejekan Luhan tentang dirinya yang pendek memang benar.

 _Tidak Baek! Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan masalah tinggi badan!_

"Cepatlah pulang. Kasihan temanmu sedari tadi mengintip dari celah pintu."

Kyungsoo bergerak mundur hingga tak sadar menabrak sebuah kaleng, menimbulkan suara nyaring yang membuat Jongin dan teman-temannya langsung menatap ke arah pintu masuk.

"Tapi-"

"Pulang atau kubiarkan Jongin memukulmu sampai sekarat?"

Baekhyun membuang nafas kasar, matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Jongin yang juga menatapnya tajam. Dengan masih emosi, Baekhyun menggerakan kakinya keluar dari markas tersebut. Berjalan mendului Kyungsoo yang mulai memanggil-manggil namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berhenti or Lanjut?**


End file.
